lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Ted!
Club Ted! is a club created by a group of ground squirrels named Ted in Timon and Pumbaa's favorite napping spot in the jungle. It is led by a blue Ted and a pink Ted. Information ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "You Ghana Join the Club" While Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing next to a pond under a shady tree, which they call "the perfect spot to relax", the Teds show up and take over Timon and Pumbaa's napping spot by building a fence. They kick the two out and make their own club called "Club Ted." The blue Ted informs Timon and Pumbaa that they're not welcomed to their club unless their names are Ted, which gives Timon an idea. Timon knocks on the door of the fence and tells the Teds that their names are both Ted. The Teds tell the two that in order to join the club, they have to do an "initiation task." Timon and Pumbaa have to put jingly bells around the neck of a savage lion who lives in Savage Rock, unaware that the Teds are really hoping that the lion would eat them both. After Timon and Pumbaa successfully convince the lion to put on the jingly bells, they go back to the Teds and tell them that they completed the task, much to the ground squirrels' surprise and dismay. The Teds then suggest that they should have proof that the jingly bells are on the lion, therefore making Timon and Pumbaa return to Savage Rock to bring back the jingly bells. When Timon and Pumbaa get there, Timon sets an alarm clock and places it on the desk next to the lion. The clock rings and the lion wakes up to take a shower. After the lion puts the jingly bells on a hanger and gets in the shower, Timon and Pumbaa sneak inside to take them. Timon and Pumbaa go back to the Teds with the jingly bells, but then the Teds make up another task for them to perform, which is for them to return to the lion to put a suit on him, much to the two friends' annoyance. Timon and Pumbaa are back at Savage Rock, dressed as telegram guys. After the two give the lion a telegram, the lion reads the letter that says that he must wear a suit. Timon and Pumbaa are now dressed as suit designers and put the suit on the lion. The lion likes the suit, but then he becomes suspicious of how the two look exactly like the visitors from before and starts attacking Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa are back to the Teds, now injured and really annoyed. The Teds are about to ask them to go back to the lion to take the suit off so that they can have proof that it's on the carnivore, but this time, Timon and Pumbaa refuse to do so, as they have brought the lion with them. The lion realizes that it was the Teds who kept sending Timon and Pumbaa to bother him and he starts attacking the ground squirrels. Meanwhile, Timon tells Pumbaa that he would never join a club that won't accept him as a member, and Pumbaa agrees. Notable members Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters